A Blind Home Alone
by DianaWilson2018
Summary: In this remake of the classic Home Alone tale, plucky Kevin McCallister is blind. When he's left home alone, can he trump his disability to defend his home?
1. Chapter 1 – Full House

Christmas was simultaneously eight year old Kevin McCallister's most and least favorite holiday. Most favorite because he got presents and candy. Least favorite because the whole family came over to celebrate. He loved his family of course, but it was overwhelming to have so many people in the house at once. He was always bumping into someone or being bumped into, and furniture was being moved, causing him to trip. He shouldn't need his cane in his own home!

As the boy walked into the living room, he could hear the big kids talking excitedly.

"Angels With Filthy Souls. It's amazing! Can you believe they managed to squeak past with a PG-13 rating?" one of his cousins was saying.

Kevin was immediately excited. That movie sounded awesome! He ran to where he knew the couch was, happy to find that it hadn't been moved, and jumped on.

"No no!" he heard his Uncle Frank's voice. "Not for you. You're too young." hands were placed beneath his underarms, lifting Kevin up.

"Come on!" Kevin whined. "The big kids said it's not even rated R!"

"I said no!" Frank said sternly. "Besides, you can't even see the screen."

As Kevin was set down, he sulked and stamped a foot in frustration, Frank's last comment really irking him. Sure, he couldn't see the screen, but he was just fine listening. Maybe if he complained to his mother, she'd make Frank let him watch.

After gathering his bearings, Kevin found the stairs and carefully made his way up, clutching the handrail. It didn't matter how many times he'd gone up and down, stairs always made him nervous. Once he was at the top, he walked into the master bedroom. He could hear his mother's voice; she was talking to someone.

"Pete's Brother and his family are here. Oh, it's crazy!"

Kevin heard a barely audible voice reply and realized that his mother was on the phone.

"Montreal? Oh, that's right! Her family's there! … When do you leave? … You're not ready, are you?"

Kevin spoke up. "Mom, Uncle Frank won't let me watch the movie, but the big kids can! Why can't I?"

"Kevin…" his mother chided. "I'm on the phone." she then resumed her conversation. "When do you come back?"

Kevin stepped further into the room, refusing to be ignored. "It's not even rated R!" he complained. "He's just being a jerk."

Kate sighed, sounding tired. "Kevin, if Uncle Frank says no… then it must be really bad."

Kevin pouted, then climbed up onto his parents' bed.

"No, we're not bringing the dog. We're putting him in the kennel—" Kate noticed her youngest son on the bed. "Hey hey hey, get off! Kevin! Out of the room!" she scolded.

Kevin felt around his mother's luggage, grabbing a book his fingers brushed over. "Hang up the phone and make me, why don'cha?" he retorted as he opened the book, running his small fingers over the pages. As he'd expected, they were smooth, no Braille. The only Braille books in the house were the ones his parents bought just for him, along with Braille buttons on the TV's, their remotes, and the microwave.

"Oh, this kid…" Kate murmured to herself with a chuckle.

Kevin heard footsteps enter the bedroom, then his father's voice. "Kate, did you by any chance pick up the voltage adapter thing?" he asked his wife.

"I didn't have time to do that." Kate replied.

"How am I supposed to shave in France?"

"Grow a goatee."

Kevin sat up and faced the direction of his father's voice. "Dad, nobody will let me do anything," he whined.

"You don't have anything to do? I got something for you to do," Peter was quick to reply as Kate walked off somewhere. "You can pick up those Micro Machines that are all over in there. Aunt Leslie stepped on one and almost broke her neck."

Kate reentered the room. "He was in the garage again playing with the glue gun," she said.

 _Snitch…_ Kevin thought angrily.

"Didn't we talk about that?" Peter asked. "Kevin, you could've seriously hurt yourself. What if you'd spilled glue on your hand?"

Kevin wanted to throw something. He hated that he wasn't allowed to do stuff just because he couldn't see. "Kevin, don't do that!" they'd yell as whatever he was playing with was swiftly snatched away. "You could hurt yourself!" He wanted to yell back, say that he wasn't a cripple, he could do things on his own.

"Did I burn down the joint? I don't think so." Kevin snapped back defensively. "I was making ornaments out of fishhooks."

This gave Peter pause. "My new fishhooks?"

"I can't make ornaments outta the old ones. They feel gross and crusty!" Kevin replied, unconsciously rubbing his hands on his pants at the thought.

"Peter…" Kate said to her husband.

Peter sighed. "Come on Kevin. Out." he said as he effortlessly lifted Kevin, beginning to carry him to the door.

Kevin heard his Aunt Leslie's voice next. "Peter, Kate, do you guys have a voltage adapter?" she asked.

"Here! Here's a voltage adapter!" Peter said mirthfully, plopping Kevin into Leslie's hands.

"Oh!" Leslie grunted with a laugh. "Kevin, you're getting heavy." she set him down and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Go pack your suitcase."

This made Kevin stop, surprised at the request. "Pack my suitcase?" he asked himself.

While Kevin was happy that he'd been asked to do something for himself for once, he'd never packed his own luggage before. What was he supposed to even bring? While he was reluctant to ask for help, which in his mind equated admitting defeat, Kevin began to search for his siblings.

"Megan?" he called, hands tentatively searching, fingers trailing along with wall.

"What?" his sister's voice asked, sounding irritated, from her room.

"Aunt Leslie told me to pack my suitcase, but I don't know what to do."

"Tough," Megan snapped, then slammed the door.

Grunting in frustration, Kevin went to the room he shared with his brother Jeff.

"Jeff?" Kevin called into the room, ears listening for any noise from his brother.

"What do you want?" Jeff's voice asked, and Kevin walked toward the voice, hand out, which eventually brushed his brother's nose. Jeff swatted Kevin's hand away. "Don't do that," he snapped.

Kevin climbed onto the bottom bunk, his bunk, and sat down. "Aunt Leslie told me to pack my suitcase, but I don't know how to pack a suitcase. I've never done this once in my whole life!"

A zipper zipping. "Tough."

When Kevin felt the weight next to him lift, he got up and followed his brother's footsteps. "That's What Megan said!" he complained.

"What did I say?" Megan's voice asked.

"You told Kevin, "tough"." Jeff replied.

Kevin could practically hear Megan's eyeroll. "The dope was whining about a suitcase. What am I supposed to do, shake his hand and say "Congratulations, you're an idiot"?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Kevin said defensively, slightly hurt.

"Oh really?" Megan began. "You're completely helpless! Everyone has to do everything for you!"

"She's right, Kev," Jeff agreed.

Kevin clenched his fists. "Excuse me, puke breath, just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm helpless!"

"That's exactly what it means!" Megan snapped back before going downstairs.

"Hey, I hope you didn't you didn't just pack crap, Jeff," Linnie's sarcastic voice drawled.

"Shut up, Linnie!" Jeff retorted.

"Do you know what I should pack?" Kevin asked her.

"Buzz told you, cheap face, toilet paper and water." Jeff said before Kevin heard his footsteps clomping down the stairs.

"Listen, Kev, what are you so worried about?" Linnie asked. "You know mom's gonna pack your stuff anyway. You're what the French call les incompetents."

Kevin frowned. "What?" he asked, even though he had a fair idea about what his sister had just called him.

"Bombs away!" Kevin heard Jeff's voice yell, followed by a loud THUD that made Kevin jump.

"P.S." Linnie started. "You have to sleep on the hide-a-bed with Fuller. If he has something to drink, he's gonna wet the bed." her footsteps then walked away from him.

Kevin clenched his fists again, a combination of anger and disgust bubbling inside him. The thought of getting peed on made him want to spew chunks all over the rug. He quickly began yelling.

"This place is so full of people, it makes me sick! When I grow up and get married, I'm living alone!" he yelled over the railing, not hearing the problem with that last statement. "Did you hear me?!" Kevin continued to yell as he began jumping up and down. "I'm living alone! _I'm_ _living_ _alone_!"


	2. Chapter 2 – Old Man Marley

Kevin really hoped he wouldn't have to do this, but he felt he had no choice. He slowly, hesitantly approached his oldest brother's bedroom, able to hear him talking with his cousin Rod. Something about armpits and beaches?

"Buzz…?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Don'cha know how to knock, phlegm-wad?" Buzz sneered.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Kevin asked. "I don't wanna sleep on the hide-a-bed with Fuller. If he has something to drink, he'll wet the bed."

A pause, then Buzz spoke, anger in his voice. "I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my _ass_!"

Kevin's useless eyes widened at the language, taken aback, when he heard a strange scraping noise from outside.

"Check it out!" Buzz hissed, sounding a little excited. "Old man Marley!"

Kevin heard them walking and followed. He wasn't sure where in the room they were going; Buzz rarely let him in, so Kevin just barely knew its layout.

"Who's he?" Rod asked.

"You ever heard of the South Bend Shovel Slayer?" Buzz asked.

"No?"

"That's him. Back in '58, he murdered his whole family and half the people on his block with a snow shovel. Been hidin' out in this neighborhood ever since."

This made a bubble of dread weigh down Kevin's gut. He'd never actually talked to Marley.

"Well, if he's the Shovel Slayer, how come the cops don't arrest him?" Rod asked.

"Not enough evidence to convict. They never found the bodies," Buzz replied. "But everyone knows he did it. And it'll just be a matter of time before he does it again…"

Kevin gulped.

"What's he doing now?" Rod asked.

"He walks up and down the streets every night salting the sidewalks."

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice."

"No way. See that garbage can full of salt? That's where he keeps his victims. The salt turns the bodies into _mummies_."

"Whoa…" Rod murmured.

"Mummies…" Kevin whispered to himself. He didn't really know what those where, but they sounded terrifying.

"Look out!" Buzz suddenly yelled, yanking Kevin back, eliciting a startled squeal from his little brother. Then the tone of his voice turned menacing. "If you ever come back into my room without asking, I'll nail you to Marley's front door!"

Terrified, Kevin bolted out of the room, yelping when his shoulder smacked the doorframe.


	3. Chapter 3 – Pizza Incident

"Hey, the pizza's here!" Frank called.

The news instantly excited Kevin, and the boy forgot all about Marley. He ran down the stairs, temporarily forgetting his fear of falling down, gleefully yelling "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" as he ran into the kitchen.

Chatter rang out as Kevin entered the kitchen. He searched for his prized cheese pizza, feeling and sniffing the pizzas on the table and counter. When he didn't find any plain cheese, Kevin frowned.

"Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" he called.

"Well yeah, we did, but if you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up, cuz it's gone," Buzz said from in front of him.

Rage was ignited in Kevin's heart. He already knew Buzz ate his plain cheese on purpose! Kevin was hungry, but he refused to eat anything other than his cheese. He _hated_ sausage, pepperoni, or olives! The mere _thought_ made him want to barf himself.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when he heard Aunt Leslie's voice say "Fuller, go easy on the Pepsi!"

He was gonna get peed on! Kevin was going to be going without his pizza, and get whizzed on on top of it!

"Kev, Kev! Get a plate!" Buzz said before he began making puke noises.

Kevin's lips pressed together in an angry, tight line as the rage turned into violent, insatiable fury. With an angry yell, Kevin dove forward, slamming straight into Buzz as he headbutted where he knew his gut was. Buzz let out a yell of shock as he was thrown back, surprised at his brother's strength. The kitchen was instantly in chaos, chairs skidding as everyone began yelling. Kevin didn't care, continuing to go at Buzz literally tooth and nail. Kevin was eventually separated from Buzz by Kate, who held his wrist tightly.

"What is the matter with you?!" Kate demanded loudly.

"He started it!" Kevin yelled. "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage and olives—"

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Frank snapped.

Kevi went quiet, balking under the weight of the glares he could feel, and it was one of the few moments that Kevin was glad he was blind.

"Kevin, get upstairs, right now," Kate ordered.

"Why?" Kevin demanded.

"Kevin, you're such a disease!" Jeff sneered.

"Shut up!" Kevin snapped back, trying to hide how badly that had hurt.

"Kevin, upstairs!" Peter said, anger clear in his voice.

"Say goodnight, Kevin," Kate said as she took his arm.

"Goodnight, Kevin," Kevin drawled as he was dragged out of the kitchen, away from the rising complaints. "Why do I always get treated like scum?" he whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This house is just crazy." Kate said, no longer paying Kevin any attention. "We've got all these extra kids running around, my brother-in-law drove in from Ohio today. It's just nuts."

"Nice tip." an unfamiliar voice said. "Thanks a lot."

"Thanks," Kate replied as she took Kevin's arm again.

"Having a reunion today?" another unfamiliar voice asked.

"Oh no, my husband's brother transferred to Paris and both of his kids are still going to school here and he missed the whole family. He's giving us all this trip to Paris for the holidays so we can be together."

"You're taking a trip to Paris?"

"Yes, we hope to leave tomorrow morning."

"Excellent… excellent…" the stranger said in a voice that gave Kevin the chills.

"If you'll excuse me, this one is a little out of sorts. I'll be right back," Kate said before beginning to pull Kevin upstairs.

"Don't worry about me! I spoke to your husband already. And don't worry about your home! It's in good hands."

"There are fifteen people in this house, you're the only one who has to make trouble," Kate scolded.

"I'm the only one getting dumped on," Kevin retorted.

"You're the only one acting up! Now, get upstairs!"

"I am upstairs, dummy!" Kevin snapped. When he heard a door creak open, his heart dropped. Kevin moved a foot into the door, his shoe bumping a stair, confirming his fears. "The third floor?"

"Go," was all Kate said.

"It's scary up there!" Kevin protested.

"Don't be silly. Fuller will be up in a little while."

"I don't wanna sleep with Fuller!" Kevin whined. "You know all about him! He sets the bed! He'll pee all over me! I know it!"

"Fine," Kate said. "Well put him somewhere else."

Kevin had been hoping that complaining would get him out of being put in the attic, but when that didn't work, Kevin put on his saddest face. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"It's too late," Kate said, her smile in her voice. "Get upstairs."

Scowling, Kevin began to stamp up the stairs, but he turned around to get in his last shot. "Everyone in this family hates me!"

"Then maybe you should ask Santa for a new family," Kate replied calmly.

"I don't want a new family! I don't want any family! Families suck!"

"Just stay up there! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" Kate said in a raised voice, audibly angered by Kevin's words, but this just added fuel to his fire.

"I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life," Kevin replied in a calculated tone. "And I don't wanna see anybody else either!"

"I hope you don't mean that," Kate said, quieter now, hurt in her voice. "You'd feel pretty sad if you woke up tomorrow morning and you didn't have a family."

"No, I wouldn't," Kevin said simply.

"Then say it again. Maybe it'll happen."

"I hope I never see any of you jerks again!" Kevin then began stomping up the stairs and Kate closed the door.

Kevin made his way over to the hide-a-bed, laying down with his hands behind his head. _I wish they would all just disappear…_ Kevin thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 – Wish Granted?

Kevin woke up to silence. He'd woken up on his own, no one had woken him up.

 _What_ _time_ _is_ _it?_

Kevin's watch was still in his room. It was a digital watch that spoke the time every hour. Without it, he had no way to tell what time it was. Getting out of bed, Kevin crept downstairs, cracking open the door with a quiet groan. He went to the bathroom, then got his watch from his room, discovering that his cane, a long white foldable cane with a strip of reflective red tape near the metal tip, was still collapsed and on the low shelf, and calling out revealed that Jeff wasn't in his bunk.

Going into the kitchen, Kevin walked to where he knew the TV was, carefully running his fingers over the Braille buttons, finding the power button and pressing it, hearing what sounded like a Christmas show about a drunk Santa. He sat on a stool, able to feel the emptiness of the house, an eerie feeling. Getting up, Kevin turned off the TV.

"Mom?"

When Kevin's calls went unanswered, Kevin began wandering the house.

"Hello-o!" he called. "Mom? Dad?" he found his parents' room. "Mom? Dad?" Kevin was beginning to feel anxious. "Where are you guys?"

"Buzz?" The only response was the skittering of Buzz's pet tarantula. "Buzz?" Kevin began to wander the room. "Buuuuzz!" Kevin called as his hand rested on Buzz's bedpost.

"Megan?" he called as he exited the room.

"Hello?" Kevin reluctantly made his way down to the basement. He hated the basement. It was junky, he tripped over everything, and the furnace made noises that made Kevin think of a growling monster ready to pounce and tear him limb from limb. "Hello-o! … Rod? Uncle Frank? Uncle Frank, is this a joke? … Megan, Linnie? Is this a joke?"

As Kevin listened for any response from his missing family, he heard the low growls of the furnace and gasped, freezing up. "Only my imagination… only my imagination…" he whispered to himself, but as the furnace got louder, he bolted, fleeing up the stairs in terror.

Kevin opened the front door, running through the snow, which soaked through his slippers and freezing his feet. Kevin was nervous outside without his cane. He knew what was in the house. He could probably navigate it asleep, but outside was unknown territory, even the front yard. He knew never what was there or what could hit him. Running up the driveway, Kevin reached the garage, holding his hands out, which met with the cars, fingers tracing the letters and numbers of the license plates, the only non-Braille numbers and letters he knew.

"The cars are still here!" Kevin said to himself. "They didn't go to the airport!"

Kevin made his way inside and back into the kitchen, sitting again on his stool, mulling over what was going on. Where was everyone? As Kevin thought, a possibility occurred to him and his nonfunctional eyes widened slightly.

"I made my family disappear!" Kevin said.

Kevin was sad at first. His family was gone. He was all alone. But then his family's cruel words flooded his mind.

"Kevin, you're completely _helpless_."

"You know Kevin, you're what the French call les incompetents."

"Kevin, I'm going to feed you to my tarantula."

"Kevin, you are _such_ a _disease_!"

"There are fifteen people in this house, and you're the only one who has to make trouble!"

"Look what you did, you little _jerk_!"

Kevin's lips curled into a victorious smirk. "I made my family disappear…" he repeated, now smug.

Kevin went wild. He made popcorn and ate it while jumping on the bed, not caring that he was spilling kernels all over the bedsheets. Grinning, he let himself fall onto his back on the bed.

"I'm free-e-e!" Kevin yelled as he ran through the house, waving his arms above his head like a kid with ADHD who'd just pounded a pack of Pixie Stix. "Free! Free!"

He'd never been able to run like that; he'd always be yelled at to slow down. His parents were afraid he'd trip or run into something. The elation of the freedom hyped Kevin up more as he yelled and whooped. He didn't even slow down going up the stairs, even though the entire ascension his heart pounded, but he felt less scared than he had last time.

In Buzz's room, Kevin seated himself in front of his trunk, swinging it open, grinning to himself as he reached in and felt the items inside, finding a pile of magazines. Grabbing the topmost one, he opened it, but Kevin wasn't sure what he'd hoped to gain from it though. He wasn't even entirely sure if they made Braille magazines. Either way, Buzz certainly didn't own any, So Kevin didn't even know what was printed on the pages (probably a good thing tbh). Kevin tossed the magazine behind him before searching through the trunk again, finding something in a wrapper. Feeling it, Kevin felt several small cylinders with something sticking from the tops, like a candle wick, quickly realizing what they were.

"Cool! Firecrackers! I'll save these for later!" Kevi said to himself as he pocketed them before leaning back. "Buzz, I'm going through all your private stuff! You better come out and pound me!" he yelled before resuming his raid.

Kevin found a framed picture, but of course couldn't see what it was, so he just tossed it back into the trunk, hearing the sound of glass breaking, when a thought occurred to him. One of Buzz's most prized possessions was his BB gun. Neither Buzz nor their parents allowed Kevin to play with it, their parents forbidding Kevin to ever touch it. But they weren't here anymore, so Kevin began feeling the walls, hands exploring until one fell on the stock. Grinning victoriously, Kevin took the BB gun alone with a few of Buzz's lineup figures. He was pretty sure he wouldn't hit them, but it would still be fun to try.

Kevin delicately set the figures on the rim of the laundry chute (something else he wasn't allowed near, as if he'd seriously _accidentally_ fall down that tiny hole), which was propped open with a plastic spatula. Kevin stood behind the counter, cocking the gun, and started shouting. True to his prediction, he didn't hit his mark. If his ears served him right, he hit mostly the wall, cracked a picture frame, and one of the BB's ricocheted off the wall and hit the counter (which he only knew for sure because the BB then bounced and hit his hand). He may have hit one figure, but he couldn't know for sure.

Right after that, Kevin helped himself to the junk food. He opened the freezer, a blast of cold air hitting him in the face. Pawing around through the contents of the freezer, hands landing on a tub. Popping off the top, Kevin stuck a finger into the treat inside, grimacing when the small digit sunk into the squishy Jell-O inside. It was Buzz's prized Jell-O, which Kevin hated. Tossing the tub behind him so that he wouldn't end up grabbing it again, Kevin resumed his hunt, finding another tub. Popping the lid, Kevin paused, then, like with the Jell-O, he stuck his finger inside, grinning to himself when he found his beloved ice cream. It didn't really matter what flavor, as long as it was ice cream, the only treat he wasn't overly picky about.

Putting the tub on the counter, Kevin put the Jell-O back, kicking the freezer shut as he opened the fridge. Feeling the bottles, Kevin grabbed one, flicking the cap back and squirting some of the liquid into his mouth, hoping to taste chocolate sauce, sputtering and spitting when the taste of French dressing filled his mouth and assaulting his tastebuds. Shoving it into the bowels of the fridge, Kevin kept searching. After repeating the process with ketchup and mayo, he finally found the coveted chocolate syrup. Thankfully, it was a lot easier to find the marshmallows, since they had a very identifiable texture when he gave the bag a small squeeze. Grabbing a spoon, Kevin began scooping chunks of ice cream into the biggest bowl he could find, filling the bowl before he drowned it in chocolate syrup and topped it all off with marshmallows (aka diabetes in a bowl). Bringing his treat into the living room, Kevin pushed the topmost VHS into the VCR, then sat down to listen to the TV.

The sound of knocking on a door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Snakes. I got the stuff."

"Leave it on that doorstep and get the hell out of here."

"All right, Johnny, but what about my money?"

"What money?"

"Acey said you had some dough for me."

"Is that a fact? How much do I owe ya?"

"Acey said ten percent."

"Too bad Acey ain't in charge no more."

Kevin leaned his head back. "Guys, I'm eating junk and watching rubbish! You better come out and stop me!"

"He'll call you when he gets out." There was a pause. "Hey. I'll tell you what I'm gonna give you, Snakes. I'm gonna give you to the count of 10 to get your ugly, yellow, no-good keister off my property… before I pump your guts full 'a' lead!"

Kevin gasped at the threat.

"All right, Johnny, I'm sorry. I'm going."

"One… two… ten!" loud gunshots burst from the speakers, making Kevin jump. The shots stopped, followed by a horrible wheezing, a dull thump, and the gunshots resumed. Kevin stuffed his fingers into his ears, which didn't help much. "Keep the change, ya filthy animal."

Kevin grabbed the remote and hit the pause button.

"Mom!"


	5. Chapter 5 – Horror

Kate woke from her nap with a terrible feeling in her gut, like something was horribly wrong. She took out her pocketbook and checked it's contents, hoping to the find an answer of some kind. Peter looked at her, concerned.

"What's the matter? Honey?"

Kate looked at him, worry evident on her face. "I have a terrible feeling." was all she said.

Peter frowned. "About what?"

"That we didn't do something."

Peter's face became one of light sympathy. "You feel that way because we left in such a hurry. We took care of everything. Believe me, we did," he assured.

Kate's brows furrowed. "Did I turn off the coffee?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I did."

"Did you lock up?"

"Yeah."

"Did you close the garage?"

Peter thought for a moment, then pointed at his wife in realization. "That's it. I forgot to close the garage! That's it."

Kate leaned back, still deep in thought. No, no… whatever was wrong, her gut told her that it was even more serious than an open garage…

"No…" she said quietly. "That's not it…"

Peter's grown returned. "Well, what else could we be forgetting?"

Kate thought hard. She sat and thought, retracing her steps into this seat. They had scrambled to get dressed and get their things into the vans, run through the airport, and got onto the flight at the skin of their teeth. Of course, as they ran, she had been worrying that Kevin would fall behind or trip. The poor boy couldn't see, of course this world be more difficult for him than—

 _Oh_ _God_ _no…_

She hadn't gone up into the attic! She hadn't woken up Kevin! Which could only mean…

 _Oh_ _my_ _God!_

"KEVIN!"

-.-.-

Kevin had always wanted to try this!

Kevin sat on the sled, which was perched at the top of the stairs, his excitement trumping any fear he may have felt as he situated himself before leaning forward, hoping in the back of his mind that he wasn't about to kiss the wall. The sled slowly tipped forward, then began to slide, swiftly picking up speed.

"Whoa!" Kevin cheered as the sled shot down the stairs, out the door, and into the snow. Kevin grunted as he fell onto his side, shaking his head as he stood, but his big grin didn't leave his face. That was awesome! He wanted to go again!

-.-.-

Kate sat in her seat, face blank with horror as Peter held her hand soothingly, trying his best to mask his own terror. So many things could have gone wrong already… images flashed through their minds that no parent would ever want to think about. Kevin missing a step and falling falling down the stairs, breaking his neck. Trying to make himself food and burning himself. Accidentally burning the house down. God forbid… someone kidnapping the helpless boy and doing something horrible to him…

"The captain's doing all he can," the flight attendant soothed. "But your phones are still out of order."

"We'll call as soon as we land Kate," Leslie said gently. "I'm sure everything's okay," she lied.

"It's horrible, just horrible," Frank said, voice dispassionate as his facial expression.

"How could we do this…?" Kate said quietly, fighting back tears. "We forgot him…"

"We didn't forget him," Peter said in attempted comfort. "We just… miscounted." that didn't make him or his wife feel better.

"What kind of mother am I?" Kate asked herself, ready to burst out crying.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Frank started. "I forgot my reading glasses."

The family slowly turned their heads to look at Frank, faces screaming _really?!_


End file.
